readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feel the Rath of love
Plot it starts off by Burger Shack where Rath is seen punching forver knights and destroying their tanks alone"yeah this is much more fun than I thought"Rath says cheefully when Kevin and Gwen are standing watching surprised"wow he is very active"Kevin says,"well after a week without no work I think he should be like that"Gwen says,when a space ship is seen falling towards Rath from his back and he doesn't notice when the knights see that they run away"yeah run away cowards"Rath says laughing when Gwen shouts"Ben get away",Rath looks behind"wh.....oh oh"he says when the ship crashes to him burying him down,the door of the ship opens and a very sexy appoplixian female walks out of it when Rath jumps out of the hole"let' me tell you somethin.....ohhh I think I have a crush"Rath says when Gwen and Kevin look surprised( the theme song starts)Rath runs to the appoplixian female"hey I am Rath"Rath says,"oh.....LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN IDIOT IF YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE IT OUT WITH ME THEN FORGET IT"The Appoplixian female says tossing Rath in a tree..."wow....this girl is tough"Kevin says,"just like the boy"Gwen says,"hey you slime"The Female says pointing to Kevin,"does she mean me??....hey you stupid creature who do you call slime??"Kevin says,when she picks up kevin"do you call me stupid??don't you know who I am?!"the female says,"sorry....but the stupids are not in my dictionary sucker"Kevin says,"hey leave him alone"Gwen shouts,when the female roars and tosses him into Rath......"wow I am totally crushed"Rath says,the female leans over"do you wanna be the next?!"she says,"no I think you are gonna be the next if you did not define yourself"Gwen says,"seriously?!you don't know me....I am Tigress the princess of Appoplixia"Tigress says,"okay....what do you want?!"Gwen says,"oh sorry...I am not compelled to tell you why I am here.....I am here to meet Ben 10"Tigress says,"she is not smart at all"Gwen says privately...."and why do you need Ben?!"Gwen says,"none of your business"Tigress says,"well...actually I know where is ben"Gwen says,"then tell me where is him?!"Tigress says,"well he is the one that you tossed"Gwen says,"do you mean that jerk in the black shirt?!"Tigress says pointing to Kevin,"hey I am not jerk"Kevin says,when Tigress shouts at him"shut up","what if did not?!"Kevin says,Tigress roars..."okay okay that's enough Ben is the appoplixian"Gwen says,"oh...."Tigress says then she walks to Rath and gives him a hand to stand"sorry mr Ben Tennyson I did not know that it's you excuse me"Tigress says,"no problem sweety...but you can call me Rath"Rath says,when she smiles with red cheeks,.."is that the same girl with the angry face and the stupid brain?!"Kevin says,Tigress turns her head over to Kevin roaring..."this is gonna be a long day"Kevin says.....later"then Jarett wants to get his revenge on Rath and to do that he attacked Appoplixia and captured your father King Ramona to force Rath to come to your planet in order to save his king"Gwen says,Kevin keeps laughing alot...."why are you laughing idiot"Tigress says roaring,"your father's name is Ramona....."Kevin says laughing,when Tigress picks Kevin up"how dare you ?!!"Tigress says roaring,"hey hey leave him...and you kevin behave"Gwen says,"that punk doesn't know who is Rath...Rath is gonna kick his butt hardly"Rath shouts,when Tigress looks at Rath smiling"seriously are you gonna help me and my father"Tigress asks shyly..."in the name of love I am gonna free your father and your kingdom"Rath shouts smiling,"this girl have a very hard schizophrenia"Kevin whispers Gwen,when Gwen laughs,later on the Rust Pucket III.....Rath and Tigress are sitting in a corner wher Rath is flirting with Tigress....when Gwen is sitting by Kevin who is driving the ship"I wonder why does Ben act very weird why does he flirts a...a..."Gwen says,"a very hot alien"Kevin says,"yes this is it"Gwen says,"well with my experience I can tell that this is not Ben it's Rath himself...again"Kevin says,"you mean like what happened before when we were delivering teffan?!"Gwen says,"yup"Kevin says,"oh no this is gonna be messy"Gwen says,"why do you say that?!"Kevin says,"when ben controls Rath's Dna he acts madly..what if Rath controls himself...he might destroy the planet"Gwen says,"that's why we are here"Kevin says,when Rath and Tigress walk to Kevin and Gwen "okay are we there yet ?!"Rath says,"Not yet"Kevin says,"okay that gives us more time"Tigress says smiling,"yeah baby"Rath says lifting Tigress who is laughing and runs to the back,"they have just started to act like street cats"Kevin says,"no comment"Gwen says,when the ship starts to vibrate,when Kevin shouts"what are you doing there suckers?! you are shaking the whole ship you are gonna make us have a terrible accident"Kevin says,"sorry we are just very excited"Rath shouts,when Gwen walks to the back room"what are you do....."Gwen says when she sees Rath and Tigress in a very bad situation she closes her eyes"what the heck are you both doing?!"Gwen shouts,when Kevin turns the Auto-Pilot mode and runs to the back room"what are....oh this is totally sexy"Kevin says cheefully when Gwen closes the door,"hey I wanted to see that"Kevin shouts when suddenly the Auto-Pilot says"the ship is going through the Atmosphere of Appoplixia",when Kevin knocks the door of the back room"we are there lovers"Kevin says,later on the planet...."well where is that castle my lady?!"Rath says,"it's over there"Tigress points when suddenly Gwen Rath Kevin and Tigress get a back smash causing them to faint......after an hour in Appoplixia ruling base(Castle),Rath Kevin Tigress and Gwen are seen tied,Rath is seen coming back to himself again"Oh shit...that was...ha?!"Rath says when he sees Jarett suddenly..."hello hello do you remember me butt head?!"Jarett says,"how can I forget that big butt face sucker"Rath shouts when Tigress Gwen and Kevin wake up"what the hell?!where are we?!"Kevin says,"free my father Jarett or I will..."tigress shouts,"or you will what ?!"Jarett says,"or I will kiss you very hard"Tigress says smiling and freeing herself and walking to Jarett jumping then she flirts with him"I like when you do that hhh"Jarett says when she is tickling him,"what is happening here ?! Tigress why do you tickle that punk....did not he kidnap your father?"Rath says,"oh...I had to realise it from the very begining"Gwen says,"realise what ?! that she has schizophrenia?"Kevin says,"no you idiot she is a traitor"Gwen says,"no she is not....Tigress tell them that they are wrong"Rath says,"sorry punk but that stupid creature is right...and by the way you are very bad"Tigress says winking,"now soldiers let them try the very progressed acid"Jarett says,when they start to move down to the hole which is full with acid,"I don't believe it she is....i loved...."Rath says,"Ben focus I am really sorry for you but we have to get outta here"Gwen says,when Rath roars with the angry face on his face,"they are done"Tigress says,when suddenly Rath jumps out of the hole holding Gwen and Kevin then he puts them down,"huh?!"Tigress is surprised saying,when Rath runs to her and Jarett"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN FOOLS NO ONE UNDERESTIMATES RATH'S FEELINGS"Rath shouts while jumping tossing Jarett into the wall which is above the acid's hole casuing him to fall into the acid while he is screaming "nooooooooo..Tigress help",when Tigress looks at Rath"wait we can....I loved you remember...we....you are very good I swear...."tigress shouts panic,"GAME IS OVER"Rath says,"what?!"Tigress says,when rath punches her causing her to faint..........."wow I wanted to do that!"Kevin says,later............the Plumbers ship is seen taking off"well you were better than her"Gwen says,when Rath turns back to Ben,"you mean Rath was better than her"Ben says,"yeah"Kevin says,"I feel very sorry for Rath"Ben says,"me too he prefered to hand her to the Plumbers as he did not want to kill her that means he still loves her"Gwen says,"well.....let's go home guys"Kevin says..............inside the Ultimatrix.....Rath is seen standing by himself " I am not baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad"Rath shouts...........The End Major Events *Ben uses Rath in the whole episode for the 2nd time *Jarett returns *Tigress makes her debut Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin 'Villains:' *forever knights *Jarrett *Tigress 'Aliens Used:' * Rath Category:Pages Category:Out Break Category:Stories Category:Ultimate Universe